


Intercrus

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Suits, a hint of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Currently they are only a door away from one of the busiest corridors of the company, with any of their coworkers about to knock on the door at any moment and Hyunwoo having to explain why it was locked and why he looks like he was getting a blowjob and no Changkyun was helping him with the computer and definitely not giving him a blowjob.





	Intercrus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
This is my second year of doing kinktober and I'm very excited to work on it and try to finish on time. [Here](https://twitter.com/mkhhhx/status/1178937335146303488) you can see a full list of the prompts I'll be using.
> 
> Day 1- Formal wear
> 
> Happy reading!

“Changkyun.” Hyunwoo tries to sound authoritative, but it comes out as a low whine, “Changkyun, gosh.”

“What is it, Mr. Son?” Changkyun smirks, shutting the office door behind them, “Is there a problem I could help you with, sir?”

“You know what the problem is.” Hyunwoo says, a little exasperated. He knows he can’t really get angry at Changkyun, not even at times this little shit deserves it. Like today.

“You being hard is barely a problem” Changkyun laughs, “I can take care of it right away.”

“That’s not what the p-“ Hyunwoo gets pushed to the nearest chair, the fake leather one that has saved them from awkward stains too many times.

Changkyun gets on his knees in seconds, nesting between Hyunwoo’s spread knees, all sultry eyes and sly smiles.

Hyunwoo decides to throw his professionalism out of the window once more, burying his fingers in Changkyun’s hair.

“You looked so hot up there” Changkyun traces the outline of Hyunwoo’s boner with his finger, “in your suit, talking about all this important stuff…”

“What if someone saw you, Changkyun?” Hyunwoo shivers as Changkyun pecks his cock above all the clothing, “What would you do then?”

“See me touching myself under the conference table? Oh well” Changkyun slowly undoes the belt, kissing the exposed silver of Hyunwoo’s stomach, “I guess Mr. Regional Administrator would have to fire me.”

Hyunwoo breathes out, once, twice, trying to compose himself before he pulls Changkyun by the hair to look at him.

“Please don’t make me fire you because you are horny and stupid.” Changkyun is already pulling Hyunwoo’s zipper down, along with his stained underwear, “please”.

“That’s not what you said yesterday when you fucked me in a toilet stall with the CEO next door” Changkyun’s red tie is tucked between the buttons of his shirt. He’s messy only at home, but vulgar everywhere.

“You were rubbing on me!” Hyunwoo exclaims, scandalized, “In front of all the company’s higher ups!”

“So?” Changkyun laughs, his lips brushing Hyunwoo’s tip, “You fuck me the best when there are important people around.” Changkyun flicks his tongue to catch a bead of precum, Hyunwoo gently thrusting his hips up, asking for more.

“How come?” Hyunwoo whispers, loosening his tie, the room too hot even with the air-condition on.

“Your fingers in my mouth to stop me from screaming your name for everyone to hear, your quick thrusts in me, I love it” Changkyun places his palms on Hyunwoo’s navel, caresses the soft skin and the pretty trail of black hair, “you always whine but you love it too, you love fucking like this as much as I do”.

Hyunwoo is about to answer, maybe say something about how risky is what they are doing, about how they should cut it out before they get caught, but his cock jumps and he feels himself leaking in Changkyun’s tongue. He opts for a soft, low moan instead.

Changkyun was always good at his job. So damn good that they decided to keep him even after he finished his internship. Hyunwoo was the one who did the interview and paperwork himself. That was long before he discovered what else Changkyun was too good at.

He was good at flirting, saying the right things at the right time to the right people. It didn’t take too long for Hyunwoo to fall for him. And that eventually led to discovering the rest of Changkyun’s talents that didn’t have anything to do with being an efficient secretary or resolving Hyunwoo’s internet issues. Changkyun mostly enjoyed showcasing them between Hyunwoo’s legs and preferably in public rooms, as close to their coworkers as possible.

Currently they are only a door away from one of the busiest corridors of the company, with any of their coworkers about to knock on the door at any moment and Hyunwoo having to explain why it was locked and why he looks like he was getting a blowjob and no Changkyun was helping him with the computer and definitely not giving him a blowjob.

“You’re distracted” Changkyun says, hand jerking Hyunwoo’s length slowly, “not in the mood?” He almost looks hurt.

“No, I was just thinking” Hyunwoo lets his hands fall on his thighs, spreading them more, “I’m a busy man, you know, you have to be quick.” He has a meeting in twenty minutes, but he’s positive Changkyun is much faster than that.

“Very busy?” Changkyun teases, between licks, “are you busy tonight?”

“Oh, I might be, it depends.” Changkyun hollows his cheeks, twirls his tongue and Hyunwoo is in heaven for the few seconds it lasts before Changkyun stops to take a breath and give him an answer.

“I was thinking I could come by your house so you can cook us some nice dinner, pick a movie…” Changkyun spits on his hand to keep jerking him off as he waits for Hyunwoo to talk.

“And then?” It’s Hyunwoo’s turn to smirk.

“And then you push me on your big comfy bed and fuck me until all your neighbors know your name.” Changkyun licks his lips, “How does that sound?”

“Perfect” Hyunwoo pets Changkyun’s hair, slowly pushing his face back down. He can see the clock tickling on the wall and it’s slowly stressing him out.

And as always, Changkyun is fast and efficient when he puts his mind into something, be it a broken computer of Hyunwoo’s dick.

All it takes is a couple of minutes of Changkyun bopping his head in time with his hand and Hyunwoo comes, with little more than a sated deep sigh and a thrust of his hips.

And then Changkyun is on his lap, grinding down on his thigh careful to not stain his own slacks and kissing him messily, making Hyunwoo taste himself. Hyunwoo lets himself roll against him, moan into his mouth and kisses Changkyun’s neck, just hard enough to leave a mark for the next few minutes.

Maybe it’s the post-coital high, but Hyunwoo thinks it’s okay to let himself loose for a bit. And even if a coworker knocks on his door and he has have to tuck himself back in at the speed of light and make up some lame excuse for taking too long to answer, he can do it. It won’t be the first time, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Intercrus: a subgiant star within the Ursa Major constellation.  
Its name means "between the legs" in latin.


End file.
